


Cause for Celebration

by Elysia21



Series: Courage of the Daxamite // Heart of the Kryptonian [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara Danvers, F/M, KaraMel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysia21/pseuds/Elysia21
Summary: After a successful mission, Mon-El convinces the crew to go to the bar to celebrate.





	1. Chapter 1

“Kara, I need you to get this report to me by Monday.” Snapper barked, shoving a file into her arms as she walked into the reporting room of CatCo. Kara was snapped into attention as she grabbed it and continued milling about the room. Her mind was constantly racing, never being able to focus on one thing since the incident in the hallway of the DEO the day before. Mon-El had kissed her, _again,_ and walked away without talking about it. Now there were _two_ kisses that hadn’t been addressed and it was stressing her out.

“Yes, sir.” She said in a defeatist tone, not eager to argue with him right now despite the fact that it was a nearly impossible task. For a human, that is. She could use her powers to get it done quicker, but she tried to avoid doing that. Especially since Mon-El had called her out on it. She tried to will away the thoughts of him in her mind, but it was growing increasingly harder. She slammed the file down on the table, closing her eyes to take a deep breath. She grabbed her coffee and took a swig when her phone rang in the pocket of her skirt. She flipped it open to see the familiar text from her sister.

_We need you Supergirl._

-Alex

***

On her way to the DEO, Alex had called her headset and told her to go straight to City Hall, Livewire was already there and they were sending Valor with the Incapacitator again. She had veered around and sped there, her chest tight with apprehension from seeing Mon-El. She knew that was not what should have been on her mind; they were going up against Livewire again and they needed to stop her, but when she closed her eyes the first thing she always saw was his blue-grey eyes.

She landed in front of the City Hall, harder than anticipated and cracking the stone tile. Livewire was standing at the top of the stairs, a malicious grin on her face.

“Back for more? I can remind you once again how it feels to bleed, Girl of Steel.” Her voice carried throughout the square in a shout as she zipped forward and materialized directly in front of Supergirl. Before she could do anything, Supergirl flipped over her shoulders and used the momentum to throw her against the stone wall of the building. Livewire collided into it with a crash, a short laugh escaping her while she stood back up, eyes blazing and hands crackling as she advanced back on her, “It seems even your new friend has given up. Shouldn’t you?” She began shooting sparks at Supergirl, who was in turn throwing punches and striking back with her heat vision. Out of the corner of her burning eyes, she saw Valor arriving, a commotion surrounding him. Livewire’s attention was all on her and she intended on keeping it that way, giving him the upper hand with the element of surprise.

 Supergirl shot her freeze breath to temporarily stun Livewire and shouted, “Valor, NOW!”

Valor ran forward at incredible speed and spun her around, latching the device to her body, but not before a shockwave was sent through his body. He flew backwards and skidded into the stone, smashing the tiles as he went. When Supergirl turned her attention back to Livewire, she was standing straight up, her gaze up to the Heavens as blue sparks were drawn out of her body and into the metal apparatus on her chest. Her eyes grew wide and seemed to almost glow from within as all the electricity was extracted from her body. After a moment or so, the electric currents faded and Leslie fell to her knees in exhaustion, the electrifying glow no longer within her.

A horde of DEO agents arrived, apprehending her and placing her in one of the holding vans. She put up no fight, exhaustion taking over her as they restrained her. Mon-El walked over to Kara with an apprehensive smile.

“Good work, Mon-“ He looked at her pointedly and she corrected herself, smiling weakly, “Valor.”

“I told you I knew what we had to do. I know that as the heroes of this city we have to make tough choices, but that doesn’t mean letting you die. I hope you understand that.” He looked to her as he spoke, and she simply nodded. “I would do it again. I would save _you_ every time and I’m sorry there is nothing you can say to change that.”

She let out a rough laugh, “I’m beginning to learn that there is no use in trying to tell you what to do.”

“And that, Supergirl, is a smart realization. One I made about _you_ a while ago.” He winked playfully and she felt her heart flutter in her chest, a flush spread across her cheeks. “So,” He continued, breaking his gaze from hers as Alex and Winn came up to stand next to them, “I think this calls for celebration!”

“Another movie night?” Kara suggested.

A mischievous grin spread across his face as he clapped Winn on the shoulder, “Nope. This time, we’re going to celebrate _my_ way.”

***

The alien bar was swarming with people, Friday nights were always one of the busier nights and tonight was no different. They had changed back into regular clothes and made their way there after finishing up work at the DEO. As soon as they arrived, just like every other time they came here, J’onn immediately went to sit at the bar and talk to M’gann. It warmed Kara’s heart to know that now he had someone to relate to. Although she was a White Martian, they had the same home and they shared similar ideals despite the innate hatred between their kinds. Her mind and gaze immediately went to Mon-El. They were in a similar situation; while they didn’t grow up on the same planet, they orbited the same sun and lived in similar worlds. And despite the hostility between Kryptonians and Daxamites, Kara was grateful for him and felt none of the old rivalry between them. He was at the bar with Winn and James, the three of them waiting on the drinks they had just ordered while Alex and Kara went to sit at one of the large circular booths in the corner.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’ve been so preoccupied today?” Alex’s voice broke her out of her daze and her gaze snapped back to her sister’s prying eyes, “Although I assume it has something to do with what we talked about the other day.”

Kara rolled her eyes and buried her face in her hands, the portion of her loose curls that were not pinned up spilling over her shoulders. “Alex, I don’t know what to do. I- I don’t date people, you know that! My life is way too complicated, but I can’t stop-“ She paused, folding her hands back on the table, and whispered quieter “I can’t get him out of my head.”

Her sister’s eyes were full of compassion as always as she took one of Kara’s hands in her own from across the table, “Kara, you have always worried so much that you could never have a normal life that you refuse to let yourself try. You deserve to be happy. In whatever form it comes.” Alex smiled softly and pulled her hands back as the three guys came to join them at the booth, Mon-El sliding in by Kara followed by Winn and James next to Alex.

“First round is on me!” James announced as he set drinks in front of all of them. Kara looked down at the glass in front of her, its unusual color and bubbliness alarming her. Mon-El must have noticed her concerned look because he laughed and held his glass up as well.

“It’s Cecarean Ale. I told you everything is better with one.” He raised his glass to her and she shook her head.

“No way, I am not drinking with you again.” She crossed her arms across her chest and he laughed.

“Come on, it’s not as strong as the rum we had then! Well, not _quite_ as strong.” He shrugged as the rest of the group lifted up their respective glasses and looked to her.

“Fine, _one_ drink!” She picked up her drink and they all clinked glasses before downing them together.

***

After a few more drinks at the table, they all scattered about the bar; Alex joining Maggie at the pool table once she got there, James on the phone at the booth and Kara playing darts with Mon-El and Winn. Winn was up and the dart he shot landed just outside of the bullseye.

“Ah-hah! Beat that, Mon-El of Daxam.” He chided as Mon-El took his place next. He threw the dart and it flew forward, lodging itself through the dead center of the bullseye, cracking the wall behind the dart board. Winn’s face fell as Mon-El turned with a smirk on his face, “Well that’s hardly fair.”

Kara was laughing, slowly sipping another one of the ales. Having a drink in her hand made her feel less anxious and gave her something else to focus on, but the constant comfort of having a drink to hold was beginning to take a toll on her, her head beginning to swim from alcohol. James hung up the phone and came over with a sense of urgency, “Winn! I- uh- I need your help with that thing I told you about earlier.” Winn looked as confused as she felt until his eyes widened and he seemed to understand.

“Oh, right! That thing.” He stood up from the stool and Kara looked up from her drink.

“Did you want me to come help too?” She asked, the slight slurring of her voice noticeable to her own ears.

“Oh no, we’ve got it Kara but thank you! I’ll see you in the office Monday.” James answered calmly with a smile and Winn followed him out of the bar and into the city.

“Would you like a try, girl of steel?” Mon-El’s voice beside Kara startled her as she watched Winn and James leave, leaving her alone with Mon-El. _Traitors._

“I don’t know, I’d rather not break the wall like _some_ people.” She stood up slowly, articulating each word clearly. He pressed his lips together and looked at the fissure in the wall.

“Yeah, I should probably apologize to M’gann about that.” He laughed sheepishly, rubbing one hand on the back of his neck.

Kara smiled and lightly grabbed Mon-El’s wrist, pulling him to the bar. She hopped up on one of the stools and gestured to the bartender who nodded and went to make two drinks. Mon-El raised his eyebrow at her but she ignored him, “In celebration of your first successful mission as a superhero-“

“Well really second if you include the rogue alien at the pier.” He interjected and she chuckled, he was slurring his words perhaps worse than she was, but she continued on.

“Alright, _second_ successful mission. I want to make a toast,” The bartender set two shot glasses in front of her. She wasn’t quite sure what they were; she wanted to seem like she knew what she was doing by gesturing the bartender without saying anything, but really she had no idea how this worked. They both picked up their glasses and clinked them together, “To Valor, and the brave man the he is. That you are.” With a soft smile, they both downed the drinks and slammed the empty glasses back down on the bar.

Kara’s blue eyes were unfocused and her body felt like it was thrumming with an unnatural energy, but she enjoyed it. The feeling of lightness, nothing weighing her down. Absentmindedly, she reached out and touched his arm gently, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt. He was standing in front of the stool she was sitting on, his body shaking as he laughed.

“What are you doing?” He asked, but she shushed him as she placed her hands on his chest. He brought his hands up to grasp hers lightly, inching closer to her. She looked up at him, but the dizziness in her head made her slip backwards off the barstool. They both erupted in laughter as he pulled her back up, helping her stand. He let go of her and leaned back on the bar. “So much for one drink, huh?”

She feigned a hurt expression, placing her hand over her heart, “I am Supergirl! I can handle more than one ridiculous drink!” She slurred, perhaps a little too loudly, not that anyone was listening. “I’m sure _you_ couldn’t handle another, Daxamite.”

He narrowed his eyes at her and ordered two more shots, pushing one towards her. Being in a standing position was making her sway on her feet, so she leaned forward on the bar as she took the shot at superhuman speed. Mon-El followed suit and teased her, words running together, “See? And I’m still fine.”

“Hey, you two!” Alex came up to join them at the bar, hand in hand with Maggie. Kara whirled around unsteadily with a big smile on her face.

“Alex! My favorite sister!” She pulled her sister in for a hug as Mon-El saluted her humorously.

“And your only sister, oh god, Kara. Are you drunk?” An impish grin spread across Alex’s face as Kara pulled back, shaking her head frantically.

“Absolutely not!” She pursed her lips tight together and then laughed, Mon-El cracking up beside her.

“So- Wow, well it looks like it might be time to head back.” Alex said, pulling her sister along with her, Maggie chuckling from behind them.

“Alright Mon-El, time to go home apparently.” Kara groaned, motioning for him to follow. He stumbled away from the bar and followed them, walking side by side with Kara. They made their way to Alex’s car, piling in the backseat while Maggie got in the passenger side.

Mon-El peered his head in between the two front seats, “So this is how you all usually get around? You know, without-“

“Yes, Mon-El,” Alex chuckled, cutting him off before he could reveal too much in front of Maggie, “I drive this car to get around.”

Whether or not he got the hint, Mon-El simply nodded and laid back against his seat, laughing with Kara until they reached her apartment. They stumbled out of the car, Mon-El playfully nudging her as she teased him.

“I’ll be right back, Maggie.” Alex stepped out of the car, leaving it running on the street.

“Good luck with that, Danvers.” Maggie winked, Alex shaking her head as she walked inside with the two aliens, murmuring under her breath.

“You have no idea.”


	2. Letting Loose and Revealing Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple too many drinks at the bar, Mon-El lets a few secrets out and Kara has some of her own.

“Alright, let’s get you settled.” Alex said, trying to corral her sister into the apartment, Mon-El following behind with his hands in his pockets. They had just come back from celebrating a successful mission at the alien bar in National City.

“I’m fineeee, Alex, really!” Kara spun on her heel and placed her hands on her sister’s shoulders. “I promise.”

Alex sighed in defeat and gestured towards the kitchen, “Okay, but promise me you’ll at least eat something, if you don’t you’ll regret it in the morning.” She looked towards Mon-El who was absentmindedly looking at the wall, “And you too.”

“We will. Let me know when you get back safe and have a good night with Maggie.” Kara smiled, focusing hard on each word so that she wasn’t slurring.

With one last hug and a nod, Alex made her way to the door, clapping Mon-El on the shoulder and whispering to him before she left, “Watch yourself, Daxamite. If you try anything, I’ll kick your ass.”

Mon-El laughed unevenly, “If I did, I’m sure she’s quite capable of kicking my ass herself.”

“Good answer.” And with a smile, she left, closing the door behind her.

Kara was bending in front of the fridge, rifling through its contents. Mon-El took a deep breath, nervous after Alex’s warning. He had kissed Kara twice and he didn’t know if Alex knew about either, but he knew. And Kara knew. And he couldn’t keep it out of his mind. He tried to look around the room to distract himself, the buzz from the drinks at the bar still humming through his veins making him flush.

“Did you want something to eat?” She popped out from behind the fridge door and looked at him with her vibrant blue eyes. Her dark jeans clung tight to her body and her cream sweater was hanging off one shoulder. His fingers ached to touch the skin there, imagining how soft it would be. He realized a little too late that he was staring and had said nothing in response when she raised her eyebrow, “No? Yes?”

“No, I’m alright, thanks.” He said self-consciously.

“Well too bad, Alex said to eat. I’ll make you a sandwich.” She pulled out some bread and lunch meat, setting them out on the counter. With a low chuckle, he moved to lean on the counter beside her as she went to work on the food. When she finally finished the sandwiches, she handed one to Mon-El and hopped up to sit on the counter beside him to eat her own. “I had fun tonight.” She said with a smile, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, me too. But I also enjoy your way of celebrating. Movie nights are relaxing.” He smiled.

“Well you still have plenty of movies you need to see anyways! Your knowledge of pop culture is extremely lacking.” She smirked as she wiped her hands on her jeans having finished her sandwich. He turned towards her with raised eyebrows and the corner of his lips turned up.

“Extremely lacking? What have you been teaching me all this time then?” He was standing directly in front of her now, and he could see the pulse in her throat hammering, imagining his lips brushing against it.

“Mon-El,” She began, the alcohol in her veins giving her more confidence than usual, her voice taking on a more serious tone, “Why did you kiss me?”

He hadn’t expected her to be so blunt, which was a stupid expectation knowing Kara and her curiosity about everything, “Um- well how else was I supposed to get you to stop talking so I could explain,” He laughed, “I couldn’t have let you die, Kara. You almost died, Kara. When I was dying, I thought kissing you would be the last thing I would get to do-“ He saw Kara’s eyes fly wide and he shut his mouth tight, but it was too late.

“When you were dying? You remember!” She leaned forward with a grin spreading on her face, and poked him in the chest without any real anger, “You lied to me.” She pushed him back and jumped up off the counter.

“Kara, wait.” He grabbed onto her hand gently, “I- I thought I was going to die and the only thing I could think about was you. Kissing you.” His hand was still holding onto hers, his thumb softly stroking her palm. “And then when I _didn’t_ die, I was embarrassed. I didn’t think you had feelings for me in that way.”

“You don’t have to keep things from me, Mon-El.” She was looking at him intently now, the thrum in her body still there, from the close proximity to him or from the alcohol, she didn’t know. With a smile she turned to head towards the living room but he didn’t move.

“Why did _you_ lie?” He asked, not moving.

She stopped and turned back to face him, standing several feet away, “Why did I lie?”

“I asked what I did, and you said I drooled.”

“Well that wasn’t completely a lie, you did drool when you were asleep.” She teased, but for once he didn’t smile at her joke.

“You could have told me the truth. Why didn’t you?” There was no anger in his voice, only idle curiosity.

“I- I don’t know. I figured if you didn’t remember, or pretended not to remember it must not have meant anything to you.” She was fiddling with her hands, head down and voice quiet, “And I was embarrassed that I thought it did.”

The tension in the room was tangible, Kara’s heart racing in her chest. He spoke into the silence, “And did it mean anything to you?”

She said nothing, letting the silence hang in the room. But the silence was enough of an answer. Before she knew it, he was crossing the space between them, placing his hands on either side of her face and pulling her mouth to his. This time, she was not caught off guard, not stiff under his touch. As soon as the warmth of his hands settled on her face, the tension faded from her body. The kiss was less gentle this time, his mouth hungrily tasting hers and hers doing the same. His hands moved down to grip her waist as her arms looped around his neck. His lips moved against hers and she caught his lower lip in her teeth, causing him to grip her waist tighter. He pulled away and she leaned forward, her lips desperate to touch his again. With a smile, he caressed her face.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.” His voice was breathy, heart racing in his chest.

“Well you should do it more often then.” She smiled and he pulled her back in for another kiss, this was less hurried and hard. The sweetness of her was enough to ease any apprehension in his chest, warming his body. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and he could feel her eyelashes flutter against his cheek, sending shivers through his body.

“Oh I intend to.” He murmured against her lips.

***

They were sitting on the couch now, watching yet another movie that Mon-El had not seen. Kara was leaning on him, her head against his shoulder. Whenever he found something funny, she could feel his body shake from laughing and it brought a smile to her lips. Her eyes were slowly fluttering closed, the after effects of the alcohol from the bar setting in and dragging her down into exhaustion. As she closed her eyes, she could feel Mon-El’s hands stroking through her golden hair. The soft touch turned her body into liquid and if exhaustion hadn’t taken her before, it sure was going to now. Slowly she faded into sleep. Mon-El noticed absentmindedly that Kara had fallen asleep at some point, he could no longer feel her laughter and her breathing had slowed to a rhythmic pace.

By the time the movie had ended, Kara’s head was resting in his lap as she slept peacefully. He was struck with the realization that he couldn’t move without waking her up. It didn’t keep him from trying though; he tried to shimmy out from under her to no avail. He resolutely decided to stay there and sleep on the couch rather than risk waking her up. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping, the normal concerned set of her face was softened. Concern for her sister, for her own secret, for her duty to the citizens of National City. She truly did have the weight of all these worlds on her shoulders. He let his eyes close slowly and fell into a deep sleep there upright on the couch. Although the position itself wasn’t comfortable, he felt more at ease here with Kara in his arms than he had in his entire time here on Earth. He finally felt at home.


End file.
